


The Set Up

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	The Set Up

“Are you coming out with us?” Jared asked as he dropped into the empty cast chair next to you.

“Out where with who?” you responded, not looking up from the script in your hands.

“Jensen and I are taking Jeff out to celebrate John's alt universe cameo. Wings and beer probably. Come with us.”

“I don’t want to intrude on bro-night,” you said with a shake of your head.

“Its last minute and we are asking a couple other people so come.”

You nodded, your teeth sinking into your lower lip. Spending time with Jeff was something you always looked forward to.

“Great, meet us at my trailer in an hour.”

Jared was gone just as fast as he came and you shook your head in wonder at his endless energy.

Returning to your trailer you took a shower and changed into your favorite jeans and shirt before walking over to Jared’s trailer. It was just Jared, Jensen, and Jeff standing out front. “Where is everyone else?”

“Had plans, I guess we waited until last minute,” Jensen replied.

Jeff grinned when he saw you, his arm wrapping around your waist to pull you into a hug. “I didn’t know you were joining us.”

“I don’t have to! I told Jared I don’t want to get in the way of guy time.”

Jeff’s arm tightened. “Don’t you dare leave me alone with these two.”

You flashed him a quick smile before climbing into the backseat of Jared’s car with Jensen.

You spent the drive chatting with Jensen about his kids so you missed most of Jared and Jeff's conversation, but the sound of Jeff's deep voice in the background was soothing.

The wing bar Jared picked out wasn’t that busy you were able to find a booth right away. When Jared slid in next to Jensen you had to sit next to Jeffrey.  You briefly wondered if he could hear your heart beating fast and then you thought about what he would say if he knew about the crush you had on him.  He’d probably run and run fast.

Over wings, potato skins, and beer the four of you chatted about the show and the storylines that were being developed.  

“Why don’t we go back to the lot?” Jared asked after the last wing was gone.

“What do you mean?” you asked.

“I have a couple bottles of whiskey in my trailer. Let’s have a real celebration and then crash in our trailers.”

“I’m in,” Jensen said right away, looking to Jeffrey.

“Why not? Sounds like fun.”

You weren’t sure if you should let them party and go home to the small rented apartment you stayed at when filming or if you should join the party.

Jeff leaned down, his mouth almost against your ear. “Stay. For me?”

“I’m in,” you replied, hoping your voice didn’t sound as dazed as you felt.

Back on the lot Jensen went to let security know the four of you were staying while Jared and Jeffrey pulled chairs out of Jared’s trailer and set them up outside in a circle.

You worked on getting enough glasses, ice, the whiskey bottles, and a couple bottles of water. Setting this all up in the center of the chair circle, you poured everyone a drink and picked a chair.  

Dropping into the chair next to you, Jeff took the drink you offered. 

* * *

 You were glad you stayed. Everyone was drinking slowly so while there was a buzz around the group, nobody was drunk. You hadn’t laughed this hard in ages as you watched Jared and Jensen impersonate each other and then Jeffrey.

The night had grown cold and you found yourself shivering, trying to pull the sleeves down on your shirt to protect as much skin as possible.

“Here,” Jeff said, shrugging his jacket off and draping it over your shoulders. “Put it on.”

You quickly slid your arms through the sleeves and snuggled in the warmth only to notice Jared and Jensen had grown silent.  

“You know Jeff, you and Y/N make a cute couple,” Jensen finally stated, breaking the silence.

“Jensen!” you yelped in surprise.

“What makes you think we aren’t already a couple?” Jeff responded, looking over at you and winking.

You felt a rush of heat from the top of your head to the tip of your toes and you barely heard Jared and Jensen making cat calls and telling Jeffrey he only wishes he could be that lucky.

“I think I’m going to head to bed,” you muttered, standing up. “Thanks for a good evening guys.”

“Come on Y/N, we were just playing!” Jared pleaded, but you didn’t look back as you walked away. You were head over heels for Jeff but the idea of you two dating was clearly a joke to him and nothing more.

You were at your trailer door when a hand grabbed your arm and you were spun around to face Jeff. “I didn’t mean to upset you. They were busting balls and I needed a response.”

“You didn’t, I’m fine. Just tired, really.”

He didn’t say anything so you turned and walked up the couple steps to your trailer, unlocking the door.

“They were right, we would make a cute couple,” he said and you jumped at how close his voice was but you didn’t turn around.

“Jeff…”

His hands came out to rest against the door on either side of your head.  “Can I take you to dinner tomorrow night?”

You spun around to face him, leaning back against the door. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“I am.”

“Okay. Yes,” you stuttered, face flaming red. “Dinner tomorrow sounds nice.”

“Good!” he said with a laugh, leaning down to brush a kiss against your cheek. His lips caught the corner of your mouth and you heard him make a small noise before his lips were on yours and he was pushing you against the door with the weight of his body.  

You grabbed the front of his shirt, clinging to him as his tongue stroked yours. Reaching behind you, he opened the trailer door and you both stumbled inside without breaking the kiss.  

Jeff backed you into the opposite wall and you heard the calendar you kept tacked to the wall fall to the floor.  

His lips left yours to trail across your chin and down your neck as you both struggled to breath. This time you pushed him, maneuvering him around and back so he sat down on the couch. Straddling his lap, you pulled away from him slightly to unzip and remove the jacket he had loaned you.  

He was watching you, his hands on your hips as you pulled the shirt you were wearing over your head as well.  

He moved quickly, locking his arms around your back and pulling you to his lips in another bruising kiss. You felt his fingers undoing your bra and then he tossed it across the room, his warm hands finding and cupping your breasts as he kissed you.

You moaned, grinding down on his obvious erection.

Suddenly he stopped. He gently guided you off of him, sliding around you and standing up while running his hands through his hair. “We can’t do this. I want to take you on a proper date first so you understand what I want from you is real. Not sex.”

“Jeff, I’ve been in love with you since I met you. I know what is happening is real. You don’t have to prove it to me.”

“Y/N…”

You stood from the couch and unzipped your pants, stepping out of them. Not looking away from his eyes, you slid your hand down the front of your panties, trailing your fingers through your wetness before slowly pulling them out and bringing them to your mouth. “Mmmm.”

“You minx,” Jeff growled, scooping you up and tossing you over your shoulder as he carried you to the bedroom.

He tossed you on the bed and slid down between your legs in what felt like one movement. Pulling your panties off, he brought his mouth to your sex right away, his tongue diving in to taste your slick.

“Fuck,” he muttered, licking again. “You taste like heaven.”

“I bet I feel even better,” you murmured, wondering where your sudden courage came from.

Jeff looked up at you from between your legs, a wicked smile on his face. “I know you do.”

Pulling his shirt over his head, he quickly undid his pants and pulled them off with his boxers. Moving up your body, you could feel his hard cock against your thigh as he brought his lips to yours in a soft, tender kiss. “Are you sure you want this? We can wait. I want you to know this real. I care about you Y/N, a lot. I’ve been falling for a long time.”

“Is that why you asked Jared and Jensen to try and set us up tonight?” you asked, stroking his back.

Jeff had the decency to look ashamed. “You caught on to that?”

“They are the world’s worst match makers,” you said with a laugh. “If you were going for subtle you should have asked Ruth or Samantha for help.”

“It worked didn’t it? I have my date tomorrow night,” he laughed before beginning to brush kisses across your face. “And I’m holding my girl in bed right now.”

“Mmm… you should be doing a whole lot more than holding,” you murmured against his lips.

“I think I can handle that,” he said playfully as his fingers trailed down to your sex, spreading the wetness. “All ready for me baby?”

He took his time sliding inside. He made slow and lazy movements while his lips found your nipples, your shoulders, your ears.  You clung to him, your legs around his waist when he picked up speed. You managed to choke out his name when you came, your entire body on fire with the feel of your orgasm.

A sound of protest fell from your lips when Jeff pulled out of you. Quickly spinning you around so you were lying flat on your belly, he knelt over your legs and guided his cock back into your sex. Your eyes flew open at the sensation, he was deeper than any man had ever been and you felt like you were going to break into a thousand beautiful pieces at any second.

Chanting his name, you dug your fingers into the sheets as you came again and this time Jeff followed, his release filling you as he came.  

You don’t know how long you both rested there, but when he finally slipped from your sex to collapse beside you, you belly crawled a couple inches over to rest your head on his shoulder. “That was…”

“I love you,” he blurted out.

You smiled. “I love you too Jeff.”

 


End file.
